


Forbidden game

by Awenseth



Category: Kakurenbo | Hide and Seek
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Gen, Mystery, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is a big circle, it never ends and as such even the most frightening things may start anew...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden game

_They say that there is a forbidden game which children are playing in the old ruins of a city long ago left from every living creature. They say that seven children need to gather after following the signs which will spell the forbidden name…_

… _Kakurenbo…_

… _the forbidden game…if you take up the challenge then play, seven of you need to gather hidden behind the fox's mask, but be warned from the forbidden game the children play, then the ones who play this game…_

… _are never seen again…_

… _Kakurenbo…_

The school bell rung shrilly its sound haling through the halls and classrooms making the doors open and the children to leave the classroom, the Summer Vacation has finally come to Japan. As the mass of children streamed out of the building stopped one young boy by the gates waiting patiently.

"Hey Souta, great that you have waited for us." called a blonde haired boy from the front of a group of four, three boys and a girl.

"Hey everyone do you have any plans for the summer?" Souta asked his friends.

"Not much, but I wanted to ask you guys if you would like to try out a game for which you need seven people it is called _"Kakurenbo"._ " Luis the blonde boy said grinning.

"My older brother told me about that game, but he said that it is dangerous because everyone who plays it disappears." Seto a boy with middle length black hair and glasses said.

"Oh come on older siblings like to scare their younger ones." Luis who himself had three older brothers answered.

"I'm in it if you guys are, but we are only five people with Max if he gets well, then already six." Hiroshi chimed in.

"Uhm…if it is not a problem for you all my cousin Akiko will come visiting us next week with my aunt and uncle so I could bring her along." Makoto a girl with two pigtails offered.

"Then it is settled in one week from now on we will met each other in the park by the old oak tree." Souta said.

"Hai" come the reply from everyone as they put they hands on each others as a promise…

…not knowing that they signed a contract with Fate.


End file.
